Lloyd's Love
by GuitarMast3r
Summary: Credits: Thank you my far brother, for helping me start up this story.
1. Lloyd Sick

It was just 4 years after the worlds were saved and all the chaos had finally left both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Unfortunately, it came at a great price.

"Ungh...." The hero, Lloyd, groans and turns on his side, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. He had recently broken the mana flow, but is now wiped out from the strenuous work required.

"HEY LLOYD!!!" Suddenly, his friends burst into his house, but they didn't see Lloyd anywhere yet. Amongst these people was Genis, a silver-haired spellcaster of about 16, Raine, a professor and healer, Zelos, a crazy joking idiot, Regal, the one who was sent out to kill Sylvarant's chosen, and Sheena, a summoner and assassin.

"Where's Lloyd?" His friends ask Dirk, Lloyd's dad.

As Lloyd hears that his friends are looking for him, he gets out of bed and dresses up, trying to hide his sickness from his friends.

"Hey Lloyd, how are you.... !!!" Suddenly, Genis falls over and everyone stares in amazement.

"What? Do I look bad or something?" asks the confused Lloyd.

But just as quickly as their expressions of surprise appeared, it disappeared.

"WHAT?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG??!!"

Zelos, in his joking nature, says, "I just thought that Colette was behind you because just for a flash second, I thought I saw wings on you.... And blonde hair too...."

"Since when did you see blonde hair on Lloyd? You must've been thinking about Colette too much.... Sadly..."

"Why, Raine? Do I have too much masculine sexiness for her?"

"No, just too much idioticness."

"Awwwww..... why does Raine and Sheena have to team up on me?! Lloyd, won't you defend.... AAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LLOYD?!"

In the midst of their joking, Lloyd fell over and was extremely pale. Raine concentrated all her power into one attack.

"RESURRECTION!"

Lloyd rises and looks a lot better.

"Lloyd, stay in bed. It'll be better for your sickness."

"What? How did you know I was sick? For all you know, I could've just taken a bat and whacked myself over the head!"

"Your dad told us. Why did you try to hide this from us? I could've helped you earlier!"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me..."

"You sound just like Colette..."

Suddenly, the door falls over and in comes a girl of about 20 years with blonde hair.

"HEY COLETTE! You're back from Hawazari!"

"No Lloyd! It was Hawaii! Not Hawazari!"

"Hello my beautiful Colette! I missed you!"

"Hi Zelos... Hey Presea and Genis and Regal and Raine. How are you all doing? Oh, and Lloyd, sorry about the door. I'll help you with that later."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Lloyd, go to bed so you can be rested up. We'll go outside and talk."

"Okay Raine... See you all later!"


	2. I thought we were allies

Surprisingly, when they came back, Lloyd was soundly sleeping.

"Cool! Hey You can actually look cute!!"

Perplexed, Regal asks, "Who is Hey You?"

"Oh, that's the nickname I gave Lloyd when we were on the Tethe'alla bridge. Remember, Brat?"

The oh so annoyed Genis sullenly responds, "Yes, stupid professor Zelos."

"Uhhh.... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........"

Everybody waits as Lloyd gets up.

"EEAAAHHHH!! ... stretch."

As Lloyd stretches himself out, Raine notices, "LLOYD!! YOUR KEY CREST IS BROKEN!!!"

"GASP!" says the rest of the crowd.

"Aww... shoot..."

"Maybe we should go to Toise Valley Mine and get the material to repair the key crest. We can find inhibitor ore farther into the mine."

"Okay, let's go."

"Lloyd, are you going to be okay?"

Lloyd gets up and goes over to Colette and takes her in with one arm and says, "Don't worry. I'll live for a good life."

"Phew. That's a relief."

So the gang of 8 sets off towards Toise Valley Mine in Tethe'alla. Once they reach triet desert, they get on their rehiards and fly over to Sylvarant Base, where the worldly gate is, having 2 people per rehiard. By the time they reached the middle of Sybak and the Tethe'alla Bridge, it is dark and the whole gang is tired from traveling all afternoon and evening. (Scene at campfire is in another story: Author: Lil-Samuu Title: Be Mine. CAUTION! RATED R!)

In the morning, Lloyd and Colette get up early and dress, and decide to go for a morning walk with a cup of coffee in one hand, and each other's hand in the other.

"sigh Lloyd, what will I do if you die because of your exsphere?"

"Colette, I thought I already told you! I'm not going to let myself die, because I have a life of my own, and I have a life I need to protect besides mine."

"No, but you don't have any control over when your exsphere transforms you."

"Yes, that's true, but my enhanced craftsmanship should be able to make a replacement key crest fast enough."

"Oh. I just don't want you to die, ever, but you're still a human being, meaning that age will catch up with you eventually."

Lloyd moves closer to Colette and cuddles her, "Don't worry about it now. We'll worry about it when it comes, okay?"

"Okay.... I guess so... Anyways, I thank you so much for being there to always answer my questions."

"No problem. Anytime, any day, anywhere." Lloyd moves himself in front of Colette, puts down their mugs, and embraces and connects lips with her, as both feel around the familiar territories of each other's body. After what seemed to be two seconds, when it really was a minute, they parted from each other and looked at each other straight in the eye.

"We should head back to camp before everyone worrys about us."

"Okay."

So with one hand around each other, they peacefully and happily head back to their camp.


	3. Wanted: Inhibitor Ore

Back at camp, everyone is gathered around the fire, eating a breakfast of fruit cocktail, bacon, and eggs.

"Thanks for cooking, Genis."

"No problem. It was easy, Raine."

"And it's delicious too!"

"Well, it IS what I'm good at."

"Okay, let's move on towards Toise Valley Mine."

"Sure thing. COME ON PEOPLE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

Finally, they reach the mine and Regal leads them to the secret inner mine—a dark and endless-looking pit.

"Hey, isn't this where that rock falls in?"

"No. It doesn't fall through the darkness, but rather disenegrates of the acid. It's really an enclosed acid pit that only opens to the sound of my voice and cornea scan. Remember back at Alicia's grave?"

"Oh yeah... Okay, let's get in."

"Umm... Lloyd, could I borrow you for a second?"

"Uhh... oka—HAKKAPTH!"

Suddenly, Regal jumped on top of Lloyd and jumped off him onto a hidden ledge, where he was scanned and voice tested. KAVRRRRRRRRRRR. The darkness of the acid seemed to move, but nothing appeared.

"Shield your eyes."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared and the darkness was pierced by the many bright lamps. Down about 8 feet was the floor of the inner mine.

Finally, they reached the area with an abundance of inhibitor ore. Quickly, Lloyd repaired his key crest, but when they were coming out of the mine, a voice stopped them.

"STOP! LEAD US TO THE INHIBITOR ORE!"

Suddenly, an innumerable amount of Renegades appeared from what seemed like the sky. But they didn't go towards the group, but towards a man farther off.

"AAAHH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE ORE! I'M NOT PRESIDENT BRYANT! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"


End file.
